victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural Merits
Beast Affinity '''(1-3): Animals are unusually drawn to you, and though you can't speak with them, you can communicate with them on a limited level using tone of voice and body language. 1-point affinity is with one specific type of animal, 2-point is with one group, 3 is with all natural animals. In appropriate settings, a 4-point version extends your affinity to supernatural animals as well. '''Burning Aura' (2) : Your aura is unusually brilliant; even people who can't read auras will be inexplicably drawn to you. Some may see you as a threat or a snack.' Danger Sense (3): "Oh no! My Spider Senses are tingling!" A successful Perception + Alertness roll, difficulty depending on the situation, will give you a timely sense of foreboding before something bad happens... Green Thumb (1) : Not only do plants thrive in your care, they almost seem to burst into bloom from your touch. Ghoul (5) : You have been feeding regularly on Vampire Blood and therefore have 1 dot in Potence and a Blood Pool with which you may use to heal yourself, and possibly eventually learn some Disciplines. You may well be Blood Bound, and if not, you have to find a way to keep feeding on Vitae without becoming so. If you go without Vampire Blood for a month, you will lose your powers. Guardian Angel (6): Not only does someone up there like you; they're actively watching over you, and at times may protect you from icky situations. You have a vague knowledge of the existence of this being; it's up to the ST to determine what the being actually is and how much you know. Luck (3): You manage to succeed in places when others fail. You can repeat three failed rolls per STORY, one repeat per roll, and the second roll always stands. Medium (2 or 4): You have, eiher naturally or through training, an affinity for receiving ghosts and spirits around you. With the two-point merit, you are able to hear, smell or otherwise vaguely sense spirits in your vicinity. You may communicate with them using whatever means you for mundane communication but can exert no more power over them than you could any other discomforting stranger. With the four-point merit, you are able to actually see of feel those spirits about you. You may be able to deduce their idenity or history from your findings. What's more, you project a strange authority in the spirit world, affording you an extra success on any Social rolls to intimidate, soothe, or otherwise persuade a neutral spirit. Spirits with their own motives may not be partcularly respectful of your power, however. Either way, you stand out in the spirit world and may attract some unwanted attention with this Trait. Natural Channel (3): You have a natural connection to the spirit world. If you are capable of doing so, the difficulty to cross the Gauntlet is -1. Spirits are also more likely to act favorably toward you. Precognition (4): You have glimpses of the future. Though you can enter a trance and try to summon a vision, this foresight usually comes out of nowhere, and can be quite shocking in some circumstances. Prophetic Ability (3): You see the future and detect pivotal moments in time. You may have some ritual of routine to perform when you try to glimpse future nights, but most often, your ability is sporadic and involuntary. You might be harrassed by distant sounds echoing backward through time, or you might receive terrifically vivid mental images of a single future moment. The ST may require a Perception + Alertness roll (difficulty based on your proximity to a person or place that will be instrumental to history) to make sense of your prophetic signal. Prophecies may be important or insignificant and may relate to the future of the world or your future alone. Soothing Voice (2): You have an entrancing voice. Add 2 dice to rolls that involve vocal charming (singing, hypnosis, preaching, etc.), or reduce social difficulties by 2. "Special Friend" (aka Supernatural Companion) (3): You have a close ally (essentially one person at Allies 3) belonging to a major supernatural group other than your own. You can call upon her in times of need (as she can you). Depending on the kind of being they are, there may be negative aspects to having this friend as well as positive ones (e.g. a Werewolf having a Vampire ally...). Spirit Guide (5): A friendly Umbrood offers you advice and sometimes aid. You can combine this with the Mentor background to have the Guide be your teacher as well. True Faith (7): You have a very deep, pure faith in whatever Divine Entity you believe in, and it helps you through times of need or protect you from creatures that defy the object of your faith's purpose. This Merit gives you one point of Faith; up to 10 points of Faith can be accrued, but beyond the first, you can gain Faith only through a lot of good role-playing. Faith points can be used as extra Willpower dice in certain situations, repel demonic and vampiric beasties, etc. This can get complicated–read about it in a book or ask your ST for more info. True Love (1): You've found that One who makes your life complete. Automatic Willpower success when striving to protect, come closer, or remain close to your True Love. Other benefits as well, Storyteller's discretion. Unaging (2): For some reason, you never age. While this has its benefits, if you know people long enough, they'll start to notice you not getting any older, which may cause some suspicion. While it's unlikely you'll die of old age, this merit does not keep you from getting ill or wounded. Unbondable' (3/6 for Ghouls): You can't be Blood Bound, no matter how much Vampire Blood you drink. For obvious reasons, if you're creating a Ghoul character, you have to pay twice the amount for the merit.' Merits and Flaws